The present description generally relates to a vehicle capable of flight and, more particularly, to an aircraft with vertical takeoff and landing and high maneuverability characteristics which can be operated inside and outside of Earth""s atmosphere.
Throughout the history of aeronautics and astronautics, designers have been trying to develop a vehicle with vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) capability and ability to quickly effect course changes. Various designs have been proposed to achieve these operating characteristics, such as the helicopter and traditional fixed-wing aircraft with vectored thrust propulsion systems. Helicopters provide VTOL characteristics via a very large exposed rotor blade assembly. Horizontal flight is achieved by varying the rotor blade pitch which provides a relatively inefficient forward thrust. Maneuverability is limited to relatively wide turns and ascents/descents. There is no provision for flight in the reverse direction.
Fixed-wing VTOL aircraft provide their VTOL characteristics via redirecting the thrust provided by one or more power plants. The thrust may be redirected using deflection veins or by tilting the power plant on an axis. Horizontal flight is achieved by transitioning the vectored thrust from the vertical deflection to the horizontal or by rotating the engine from the vertical to the horizontal. Rearward thrust is produced to provide forward flight with the aerodynamic control surfaces providing the lift. Maneuverability is limited to relatively wide turns and ascent/descents. Reverse flight is not provided.
Designers have tried to impart VTOL characteristics to saucer-shaped aircraft.
VTOL characteristics are generally provided by one or more vertically positioned engines such that the engine thrust is directed towards the ground. Horizontal thrust is provided through a second propulsion system. Saucer-shaped aircraft are generally unstable in both vertical and horizontal flight. Stability is controlled via gyroscopic devices. Little success has been made in developing a viable saucer-shaped aircraft.
The advantages of VTOL and highly maneuverable aircraft are obvious. VTOL characteristics allow for the aircraft to land and take off in a very limited space. High maneuverability is especially advantageous for military applications. There is a need in the art to develop a vehicle that has VTOL characteristics and to be highly maneuverable in flight. Highly maneuverable is defined as essentially instantaneous course changes in all three frames of reference, including reverse. Such maneuvers include small radius turns, zig-zag, and high speed reverse. There is also a need for such a vehicle to operate in both air and/or space environments.